Zephyr
}} Zephyrus, also known as "Zephyr of the West Wind" and commonly as "Zephyr", is the main protagonist of the fantasy series the Chaos Chronicles, by author RJ Tolson. Zephyr is a adventurer who grew up as an outcast due to his lineage tied to Chief Chip and his mother Amity. His lifelong dream is to explore the world of Tye and become famous beyond his village. He prefers to explore for fun than fight, but he will engage when the need to defend his loved ones or dreams arise. He believes that there isn't any point in having power if you can't use it to help those in need, hence his friendship with Leon. He is the presumed leader of the children of light, as he is the first member of the heirs, and is extremely powerful. Appearance Zephyr has light blue eyes and long, spiky grey hair. At the beginning of book one, until he returns from training, He wears short, white trousers, open-toed sandals, a grey headband, white shirt, and his blue divine stone necklace (Ouranos Crystal). Although to be almost scrawny looking at first, underneath his shirt he has a well-built physique from training with the other warriors in Dentro Village from a young age. After training for several months in book one, a few things have changed, although his outfit is fairly the same. Zephyr wears dark blue trousers instead of white, a white short sleeved shirt, blue open-toed sandals, and white combat gloves (White Gantias), along with his divine necklace. He no longer has the headband wrapped around his head. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in his slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest. Personality Zephyr is someone who never let's himself get down. He pushes through life with an optimistic point of view that most people can't understand, due to being treated as an outcast while growing up. Having grown up with almost no friends, and the death of his mother Amity when he was young (as well as the absence of his father) he tends to be quite direct and speaks his mind without really thinking about the consequences. As a child, he choose to try and believe that people are inherently good, and that sometimes they just need a push, after a young boy re-inspired him while mourning his mother's passing. As powerful as he is inherently, he does not like fighting much in the beginning of Zephyr the West Wind, and this is often seen through his lack of confidence when in combat. Even so, he always pushes through, believing that each challenge is one step closer to reaching his dreams and goals. Despite the lack of social relationship history, Zephyr makes and develops friendships easily as seen with Leon, Autumn, and later on Nicholas. Because of his past, he deeply values the new relationships he forms, and tries hard to not let them slip away. Like his grandfather Chief Chip, he a gentle heart and an enormous appetite, the latter most likely due to the consumption of energy from using his powers. Besides being interested in exploring the world, Zephyr has a strong attachment to his mentor: the famous Karlir. At first, the relationship with Karlir is rocky, but after returning from training, Karlir is clearly seen like a father or grandfatherly like figure. The Oracle of Delphi also has some influence on Zephyr, as almost an aunt like relationship, mainly because Delphi is Autumn's mother. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Leon has, Zephyr does indeed love martial arts and adventure. This becomes extremely clear and even more outwardly obvious after he returns from training with new found confidence. During his numerous fights, Zephyr ranges from relatively calm and silent when fighting, to confident later on, and even scared at times. He isn't the most tactical person, usually winning with a combination of team work or talent. He enjoys reading, and often read books after school and combat classes while growing up in Dentro to pass the time. Zephyr is a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will not give up without putting out his best. He's also knowledgeable, easygoing, extremely compassionate (he feels bad for knocking out people), humorous in his own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor that sometimes gets on people's nerves. History Plot Dentro Village arc Equipment White Gantias: Made by Zephyrus, Zephyr wears them as a part of his combat outfit after he returns from training. Beforehand, he brings the gloves along with him, be he doesn't use them, instead using his dagger. Dentro Warrior Dagger: The token weapon for new warriors of Dentro Village who have passed the Trial of Adulthood. It is clipped to his leg in an attachable bag. He uses this dagger until before his training, where he primarily shift to hand to hand. Destiny Stone: Given by Chief Chip, in the first optional step of the Trial of Adulthood in Dentro Village. These stones grant their users, if chosen, supernatural powers. They have a mind or "personality" of their own, even taking mental / physical form in their user, or partner's mind. Powers & Abilities Meta Powers Sky Push: Zephyr's first attack, utilizing his control over the element of air. Combining hot and cold air, he compresses it, before blasting it in any direction. It does considerable damage, destroying a boulder easily before leaving to train. Elemental Manipulation: Zephyr has the power to manipulate the element of air. He can create, shape and manipulate air as well as wind, which is the movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. Zephyr can glide, produce breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Although air cannot be seen by conventional methods, in the series it is either a light blue transparent color or transparent like silver color, making it an visible when manipulated. It is versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. In the beginning, Zephyr cannot utilize his power willingly, but rather only in times of extreme stress. After gaining more fighting experience, he develops by connecting with his Ouranos stone (which enhances this ability). After training with Karlir, he demonstrates extreme efficiency with this ability. Demigod Form: The Demigod form is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the beings like the demigods, ancient gods, and more. Zephyr's form increases his base powers by multiple times, to the extent where he is able to easily overpower an enemy that completely outmatches him while at full power without the form. While in this state, Zephyr is surrounded by waves of silver (like in his post time skip photo), can fly at will, and use all of his previous powers and skills but to a much greater extent. This form does not last very long, as it drains the user's energy quickly, exhausting them within minutes at most. So far, Zephyr has only been able to use this in a dire situation. Original Form Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Although he lacks both experience and technique, Zephyr has shown some skill in close quarter combat, as shown in his fights. He seems to be naturally talented, even though he had a bit of training in combat classes while in Dentro Village, but learned more from various clashes. His fighting style is unrefined but very versatile, until after his training with Karlir, where he depends on hand to hand and his powers. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. Before his extensive training, he demonstrated to be able to spar with Leon, although the latter was most likely holding back at the time. Super Human/Enhanced Strength: Zephyr is clearly stronger than the average human, but also most of his peers and many adults. At age 16, he was shown as strong enough to hurt the Barghest in his human form, later he is shown to be strong enough to create a sharp 'wind blast' by just using his full strength in a punch. He can lift large rocks as well, but not with ease. Super Human Stamina: Zephyr has shown feats of stamina and endurance beyond that of a human multiple times, and after his training he displayed an even higher level of stamina. His most notable is where he is shown running for 3-5 days straight at high speeds along side Leon and Autumn. Another notable example is Zephyr's fight against the Cheshria Teeth, where he used the Sky Push while already worn out and low on energy. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: He has shown to possess great speed on par with Leon's (when not using Aura) and his reflexes are so fast he can react to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. Post his training, Karlir teaches Zephyr to use his speed and agility to create multiple afterimages of himself. Enhanced Senses: Through no clear explanation or reasoning, Zephyr has been shown to possess what some may refer to as a sixth sense, gathering information from his environment through means outside of the normal five senses. His vision, hearing, and smell exceed that of a normal human. He can see and fight in the dark. Rapid Healing Factor: Due to his lineage, injuries that should take months to recover from disappear in a matter of weeks. Amateur Dagger Specialist: Zephyr has shown to be amateur at using his warrior dagger in combat to fend off attacks and return them. He finds that this is not his preferred method of combat. Animal Empathy: Zephyr is often liked by animals. At multiple points Zephyr has shown kindness to them, including the scary and infamous Barghest, as well as the domesticated Tokage. Aura Aura Manipulation: As explained by Karlir, "Aura is the physical manifestation of a person's soul and will energies combined. The soul is where all of a person's potential energy is stored and created, while a divine stone or crystal is a separate entity from a human, while the will is the mind's power. Although all creatures have aura, most never go through the training to be able to utilize it. Zephyr is able to control his own aura. After training with Karlir, he is able to use aura techniques, taught to him by his mentor. By doing so, he is able to enhance all of his base skills, like super speed, without the use of the powers granted to him by the stone or his lineage. This gives him another advantage to fighting. Aura Step: The step allows the user to move at extremely high speeds, some faster than the untrained human eye can normally see in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds (travel great distances) and with greater power. It was revealed that this was done by enhancing the strength of the user legs by enveloping it in aura. For most users, this is one of the first techniques learned. Aura Presion (Pressure): Aura Presion is the physical force or pressure that a person’s willpower creates. Every creature exhibits this force, but usually at the level that it does not effect anyone around them. Most aura users can manipulate the release of their presion, giving them the ability to dominate the wills of others. They can render weak willed people unconscious, and bring stronger ones to their knees or cowering in fear. Aura Weapon Enhancement: Imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by aura hits immensely harder than it would normally without it, and can keep swords and other weapons from chipping. Aura Cloak: The user cloaks themselves with a slight, glowing transparent red layer of aura that reduces physical damage taken, or can keep the user from freezing. Aura Blast: This is a powerful projectile technique, in which the user charges aura within the palm of their hand(s), sending out a sharp compressed blast of aura that can hit objects from a far and greatly damage a human body upon contact. Aura Sky Step: This extremely advanced aura technique allows the user to actually jump off the air itself by blast aura from beneath their feet, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Aura users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. It has but two major weakness: Loss of access to use of legs disables this, and it drains the users energy extremely fast. Aura Skate: The user can skate across the water surfaces, like an ice skater, instead of just walking or running by combining the techniques known as "Aura Walking" and "Aura Blast". Aura Walk: By focusing a fixed amount of aura at the bottom of one's feet, their feet become "sticky", and the user can walk up a wall, tree, or object like a spider. Weaknesses Meta Energy Draining: The more techniques or powers that are used, both aura or meta, the more tired Zephyr feels and the longer it takes for him to recover. Demigod Form Time Limit: Zephyr's demigod state seems to have a very short time limit before he regresses to his normal state, after which he is completely drained of energy and can't use his powers until he recovers. Relationships Leon is a large, spotted, humanoid Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound eyes. He appears to speak with a Yakuza-style accent (Mafia in the Dubbed episodes)- often ending his sentences with "dont'cha know" ("know what I'm talkin' 'bout?" in the dubbed episodes) - and is fairly tame in comparison to other Hollows. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. Autumn is a large, spotted, humanoid Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound eyes. He appears to speak with a Yakuza-style accent (Mafia in the Dubbed episodes)- often ending his sentences with "dont'cha know" ("know what I'm talkin' 'bout?" in the dubbed episodes) - and is fairly tame in comparison to other Hollows. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. Karlir is a large, spotted, humanoid Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound eyes. He appears to speak with a Yakuza-style accent (Mafia in the Dubbed episodes)- often ending his sentences with "dont'cha know" ("know what I'm talkin' 'bout?" in the dubbed episodes) - and is fairly tame in comparison to other Hollows. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. Appearances in Other Media Zephyr has his own theme song, in the Zephyr the West Wind (Original Book Soundtrack). He also makes a brief appearance on the cover of a chapter in the manga, True Life. He is in the Zephyr the West Wind Illustration Book, and author RJ Tolson has noted he will be in more than just book 1 of the series. Trivia * In the manga, Zephyr is only featured on the cover of a chapter and on the side notes. * In the first book, Zephyr feels horrible for knocking out their tour guide. Quotes *“''Being able to understand other people’s emotions is a gift beyond comprehension. Of course I myself do not see the significance in that statement.” *“''Life is something that I think we all take for granted at first, and for some they do their whole life until the can’t anymore. What is the purpose of life? And even better, why am I here?” *“''Beauty is a weakness to all.” *(To Leon) "''We will never find that our dreams are unachievable, because by doing so, we kill our dreams and our spirit." *“''I won’t be the one to leave someone I care about to die, as long as I am alive.” *"''Our village has it's problems, just like every other. But we are strong, not because of our hate, or the amount of individual warriors we have, but because we stand together to protect the place we call home." Category:Characters